apocalyptic tim
by megadeanlove
Summary: Takes place on the final episode, I just couldn't let Lindsey die.


Chapter 1

"Oh come on!" I teleported in behind the green guy right when Lindsay said that and I knew I had to work fast, Lorne was itching to pull the trigger. Right before Lorne pulled out the gun I slammed my fist into the back of his skull knocking him unconscious. He fell to the ground In front of me and Lindsay raised his eyebrow while getting into a fighting stance. I just sighed and rolled my eyes.

"He was going to kill you so don t give me that look like I m bad. I didn t even kill him I just knocked him out okay? Now I need to get you out of here, where s your favorite place on the map?" I asked taking a step closer to him, ready to teleport him out in a moment s notice.

"Eve" Was all he said still giving me that weary look like I was about to attack him. I reached out my hand, I needed physical contact to teleport him but I moved slowly so he wouldn t attack.

"And where exactly is eve? Is it in the south or something?" I loved the south and I don t think I ve heard of a town called eve back home.

"No, it s at wolfram and heart, she s my girlfriend." My spirits deflated, when was spike going to tell me that Lindsay was taken? I m going to kill that undead pain in my ass for this. I closed my eyes to suck up my courage and broken pieces of my heart. When I opened them my eyes locked with Lindsay, trying to convince myself that I would rather him be happy than with me.

"Okay I don t think it s a good idea to go to wolfram and heart but fine this is going to be hard for me, teleporting two people out of there so please stay close I don t want to lose you in a crumbling building okay?" I said still waiting for him to take my hand, but I would not leave until he agreed to my terms, my main priority was to get him out alive not eve, and no this wasn t a jealousy thing it is my actual job. I saw his eyes widen and he grabbed my hand in a forceful grip.  
>"What do you mean a crumbling building?" He looked pissed like it was my fault the building was caving in on itself or something. He stepped closer to me, practically in my face and I know it was because he was angry but I still felt my blood heat up, Too Close! I internally shook my head trying to clear it and think on the situation at hand, not my hormones.<p>

"Well angel just killed Hamilton so the senior partners are pissed and they re bringing the building down, but I am not taking you there until you promise not to leave my side, there is no other way out of that building so you need my teleportation to get you and her out, got it." I said trying to give him as many reasons as possible to agree with me. Once he agrees to stay by my side I will be able to find him anywhere so when he does leave me behind when we get to wolfram and heart I will be able to teleport straight to him. "And when you promise you have to say the whole thing, I promise to stay by your side at wolfram and heart otherwise I won t believe you." I arched my brow daring him to do it.

"Fine, I promise to stay by your side at wolfram and heart okay? Now can we go?" He was getting antsy so I just nodded and closed my eyes picturing the building as it was before it started crumbling and I felt a wave of fear for just an instant, we might end up in a ceiling beam or something for all I know. I ignored my fear and teleported us outside of Angels office and what do you know it, we didn t end up in a hunk of cement. Lindsay took off running as I had thought he would but I was close behind him. When we got to Eve the ceiling was just about to collapse on her, I pushed Lindsay out of the way and grabbed Eve just as part of the ceiling snapped and teleported us right next to Lindsay. Without saying anything I grabbed his hand and teleported us to my house in Tennessee.

"Mel?" I shouted as soon as I felt the hardwood floors beneath my knees. I can t believe I just saved the girlfriend of the guy I love. I m so asking for pain considering I would now have to live with them. The old woman came scuttling around the corner and I couldn t suppress my smile, I had always adored this person she was like a mom to me.

"What is it sweetie?" She asked but then her eyes settled on my companions and her smile withered. "It s happening already?" I hated having to bring her in on this but she was the only one powerful enough to hide us from the senior partners. I mutely nodded my head not wanting to say it out loud that the apocalypse was happening. Just then I remembered the other part of my mission and I got to my feet readying myself for the coming death.

" I m going to be bringing more people, can you look after these two while I m gone? I m going to be bringing one person back immediately and I don t think they will be hospitable to each other so would you make sure they don t try to kill each other? Oh and he might need some medical attention." I definitely didn t want my plan to go to waste just because Lindsay was holding grudges. She nodded right before I disappeared on them and I landed in the alley where the fighting would happen. Gun was leaning up against the wall and I grabbed him without warning bringing him back to Mel. I set Gun on the floor and glanced at Mel worried that he was passed medical atention. "Is it already to late? Do I have to do my parlor trick?" I asked Mel, she was better at medical situations than I am.

"I think that might be best." She informed me, giving me a nervous look and gesturing to Lindsay and Eve.

"It's fine they were going to find out sometime, besides I have to do this." I pulled out the knife I had hidden in my boot and Gun freaked, trying to hit the knife out of my hand but he had already grown so weak.

"Get that thing away from me, I may be weak but I think I can still take you." He bolstered and I couldn't help but smile, I do admire Gun no matter what he never gave up, fight to the end. I placed my hand gently on his trying to reassure him then pulled away sliding the blade down the palm of my hand drawing blood in it's wake. I sheathed my knife before leaning forward and pressing my bloody hand to his wound, concentrating on my energy and pushing it through his body. His wound started to glow blue before long and I heard a shocked gasp from eve and deafening silence as reactions to the wound glowing and healing. As soon as the glowing stopped I removed my hand to reveal unblemished skin beneath, I placed my hand on Mel's shoulder nodding to her, I may not like exposing my power but I did love helping people.  
>"I have to go to the others now, please keep them safe." I said right before vanishing again and reappearing in the alley where the fight was about to go down.<p> 


End file.
